


Breaking the Circle

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Missing Scene, Spoilers for 3x03, Submarine Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: What happened between Rose and Luisa talking and Luisa appearing in the Marbella, because Rose always has a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Rose always has a plan, and I just wanted to write something hopeful to tide us over until the next episode.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luisa closed her book as a knock on her door echoed through the metallic walls of her room. After the jumping incident, Rose had taken to knocking before entering any room she was in.

Luisa knew it had upset Rose, that it hurt her that she was scared of her. But Luisa couldn't help it; she was a little afraid of Rose, of what she was capable of. Seeing the 47 names on her kill list hadn't helped. But she appreciated Rose being honest and open with her. It was a step in the right direction, but Luisa didn't know if it was enough.

'Come in,' Luisa said, getting up of her bed. Staying there had implications she wasn't in the mood for. Sex only served to make things more difficult. And they didn't need to make things any more difficult right now.

'We're almost there,' Rose smiled softly, if a little tensely. Luisa wasn't certain if it was because Rose was still nervous around her or if it was because she disagreed with her decision.

'Okay,' Luisa said, halting a few feet in front of Rose, the space between them seemingly much larger.

'I bought you a plane ticket. First class, one way to Miami. It's a direct flight. You should be home in twenty hours.'

'You're not coming?' Luisa said, her heart speeding up. That had not been part of her plan. She wasn't sure if she could do this with Rose, but she wasn't ready to give up yet.

'Not on the plane no,' Rose said, that same careful smile curving her lips a fraction of an inch. 'Airports are tough for me, being an international criminal and all. I will follow you in the submarine. Shouldn't take more than two weeks.'

'Two weeks?' Luisa said. That was a long time.

'You could, of course stay here with me?' Rose asked, almost shyly looking down at the ground. 'We could continue working on our relationship.'

'We have no relationship,' Luisa said, a little harsher than she had intended. But every time Rose brought it up it reminded her of the fact that Rose had killed her father.

'I know, I know. But I want one with you, Luisa. A real relationship. And we can't do that if we keep going around in circles. And I am trying, I really am. But you have to find a way to forgive me if you want this to work between us. And I know you want to, too, otherwise you wouldn't be here.'

'I am here because you kidnapped me!' Luisa bit out.

'But you are still here,' Rose said. 'From the moment you woke up you could have asked me to take you back home, to disappear from your life forever. But you didn't. You stayed.'

Luisa gritted her teeth, she had stayed. And she did want things to work out. She loved Rose. She just didn't love the things Rose did.

'Why am I the one that has to break the circle? Why is that on me? You are the one with things to make up for! Not me!'

'Because I can't undo what I did. I can't bring your father back to life. I can't,' Rose said, her words were coming out faster than Luisa had ever heard her speak. She sounded desperate, _needing_ Luisa to understand. 'Tell me what I can do to make it up to you! Please, I will do it! I would do anything for you, Luisa,' Rose finished.

Luisa bit her lip; Rose was right. There was nothing Rose could do; it had to be her, she had to find a way to forgive Rose.

She sighed, plopping herself down on the edge of the bed, Rose tentatively joining her. The empty sheets stretching like miles between them.

'I don't know what to do, Rose. How I can forgive you.'

'I'm sorry I made it so hard for you to forgive me.'

'Yeah,' Luisa laughed. It wasn't really a laugh, more like a deep breath leaving her lungs in a huff. 'I'm sorry about that too.'

'So the plane, you will take it?'

Luisa nodded. 'I think a little space might be good for us.'

'Do you still want me to come to Miami?' Rose asked, twisting the ring on her finger. It was a nervous habit Rose had always had, and seeing Rose do it now calmed Luisa a little. It was familiar, something that tied all of Rose’s many personas together.

'Yes,' Luisa said, she wasn't ready to give up on Rose yet. She might not have forgiven Rose for her crimes. But she did know she loved the other woman. And that she didn't want Rose to disappear from her life forever. That she would not forgive herself for that. 'I- I want to be able to forgive you. I want to do that. I just don't know if I can. I don't know how. I just know two weeks is a long time…’ Her voice taking on a husky quality as she leaned over, closing the space between them as she pulled Rose in as well, brushing their lips together in a searing kiss. But just because she was having sex with Rose, didn't mean she was forgiving her.

* * *

'So one more time?' Luisa asked, the sweat barely having cooled on her body, her fingers laced between Rose's.

'You fly home to Miami, you tell Rafael and the police everything. That I kidnapped you, that I killed all those people, and that I let you go when we broke up.'

'We haven't broken up,' Luisa sighed, staring at the ceiling, Rose's thumb stroking across her knuckles calmly. 'I don't know if I can lie to Rafael... Not after everything.'

'It isn't breaking up if we were never together in the first place,' Rose said, her mouth was curved up into a smile but her eyes were sad.

Never before had Luisa been able to read Rose so clearly. But since the moment they’d arrived on the submarine, Rose had truly dropped all masks. The one of the caring cop, the one of the elegant trophy wife and even the one she had worn around just Luisa for years. The mystery to Rose had gone, but that didn’t make her less interesting.

Luisa turned onto her side, brushing a lock of dark hair away from Rose’s face, the sad look in those blue eyes fading at the touch.

‘You know, when I had trouble with drinking I went to rehab and to AA. When I was running from my feelings for you, I went to my ashram…’

‘Yes, I know,’ Rose said, not certain where Luisa was going with this.

‘So what I am saying is that maybe, when we’re both back in Miami, we should seek outside help,’ Luisa said, looking away, not sure how Rose would react to that suggestion.

‘Like a therapist?’

‘Yes, like a therapist,’ Luisa said biting her lip. ‘I- I love you, Rose. But being with you makes me feel guilty, and I don’t want that. I want to _just_ be with you. And I think we need help for that.’ The words came out in a flood, afraid Rose was going to stop her or call her insane for thinking this would solve anything.

To her surprise, Rose did none of those things. She just smiled and squeezed her hand softly.

‘I think that would be a good idea.’

‘Really?’ Luisa said, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

‘Yes, I told you that I would do everything to break the circle. I love you, Luisa. And I think therapy will help us. So yes, I really think therapy is a good idea. But right now we should probably get up or you are going to miss your flight.’

Luisa nodded. ‘Thank you, and I _will_ see you again.’

‘Yes, you will,’ Rose smiled. ‘In two weeks I will be there.’

Luisa hesitated before stepping into the bathroom. ‘Can you, start another chatroom or something? I don’t think I can stand not hearing from you for two weeks.’

‘Of course,’ Rose smiled. ‘And I would miss you, too.’

Luisa smiled to herself as she got into the shower. Maybe this time _she_ would be the one who got everything she wanted. It was time for things to go her way for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love my nervous gay nerd Rose Solano and I thought that this episode was a step in the right direction for them, let's hope this upward trend continues and we'll finally have happy Luisa. Because nobody deserves to be happy more than she does!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment with your thought about my writing, I love hearing from you all about our trash ship!


End file.
